


Starrison Fairy Tales

by Koolkitty9



Category: Disney Princesses, The Beatles, TheBeatles
Genre: M/M, McLennon, starrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of one shots where George and Ringo are in fairytales!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starrison Fairy Tales

Starrison Fairy Tales

Summary: Just a series of one shots where George and Ringo are in fairytales!

Parings: Starrison and hints of McLennon.  
Rating: K+ to T.  
Genre: Fantasy  
Timeframe: Uh…1965  
Warnings: Slash, language, fictional crap, and fairytales.  
The Beatles © Themselves and Story © me Koolkitty9.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story 1: Sleeping Beauty (or Should it be Sleeping Ringo?)

All people came to gather on this joyous day, Prince Ringo was born on this great day. Queen Elsie and King Richard betrothed their son to Prince George. Today, the prince’s Christening was going to happen. The good fairies, John, Paul, and Stuart would be blessing the heir and would give him three lovely gifts. John gave him the gift of humor, so he could make anyone laugh, regardless of the situation; Paul gave Prince Ringo the gift of music, this would allow him to be able to play any instrument he wanted; finally, Stuart gave him the gift of…but…he couldn’t say his….a curse was to come… The dark fairy, Rory looked around and saw the tiny babe, with the bright blue eyes which he received from his mother. 

Rory smirked and let out a great laugh, which shook the palace walls. He scowled at the crowd, how they dared to not invite him to this! He looked at Prince Ringo and brought up his own ‘gift’, his ‘gift’ was simple. On Prince Ringo’s sixteenth birthday, he’d prick his finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel…and die! The babe began to cry and Queen Elsie quickly picked him up. Stuart growled and King Richard ordered his men to get Rory. 

But Rory quickly disappeared and Stuart flew over to Queen Elsie, he couldn’t break the curse, but he could make it a little more…non-deadly. He made it where Prince Ringo wouldn’t die, but sleep and with true loves kiss, he’d awake….  
King Richard then declared that all spinning wheels be burned and there was a great burning of them. All the townsfolk were gladly handing over their spinning wheels to protect their heir! But then the three good fairies asked Queen Elsie and King Richard if they could keep their precious heir in hiding until sunset of his sixteenth birthday. They reluctantly agreed and watched their baby boy leave…but Elsie gave her son one last kiss. She said goodbye and sighed as her son left her arms…

Our story begins sixteen years later…

Prince Ringo was now known as Ritchie after his father, King Richard. But…he had no idea who his parents were…he called John, Paul, and Stuart his uncles and he believed his parents were around but were far too poor to take care of a child. Ritchie was excited, for today was his sixteenth birthday and John, Paul, and Stuart had to send him out to get berries, just to set up a birthday party.

Ritchie was singing to himself, when a man who was a few years older than him saw him. This man was Prince George himself, and he had no idea what happened to Prince Ringo, the kingdom had been told that the heir was very busy with his studies. But Ritchie smiled as he saw George and George smiled back. The two danced and they eventually knew one another’s names, even though George left out the prince part. The two shared a kiss and cuddled under a tree. 

Ritchie let out a gasp and realized that it was getting late. He had to go! But he asked George to come over the next night to meet his uncles. They shared another kiss and Ritchie ran back home with his berries…

John sighed as he saw Ritchie running in. The three fairies had made him a cake and a nice uniform…but they had help with the use of magic. They didn’t know that one of Rory’s birds had seen the entire thing and Rory knew exactly where the little prince was. John smiled and they all wished Ritchie a happy birthday.

Then Ritchie told them about George, but then he began to cry once they told him that he was betrothed….he finally figured out that he was a prince… The three fairies then decided that it was finally time to bring him back home. They began to call Ritchie, Prince Ringo, but this caused him to get upset again. Paul put a cloak around the prince as they left, and at the palace they put him in his room that Queen Elsie had thoughtfully made for him. Tears fell down his face even more as they put the crown on him and John sighed. Paul had told them that they should leave him alone…Stuart agreed with him. So they left…but Prince Ringo began to hear a voice in his head…

The young man stood up and where the fireplace was at a passage opened up. He followed a light source and seemed to be in a trance like state…Stuart looked up and sensed something was wrong. He along with the other two ran inside Prince Ringo’s room and saw the passageway. Stuart gasped and they all quickly flew up the stairs. 

Prince Ringo was led into a room with a glowing spinning wheel. The voice in Prince Ringo’s head told him to touch the spindle…and he heard Stuart yelling not to touch anything…but the voice in his head told him he’d get his heart’s desire if he touched it…so he did. Prince Ringo gasped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted into his deep sleep. Rory appeared and laughed at Prince Ringo’s sleeping form. Then the three fairies came in and Paul gasped as he saw him. 

 

Rory smirked as he laughed harder, he had another prince to see…so he disappeared. John and Stuart picked up Ringo. They put him in the tallest tower and covered him up. Paul sighed and put a small rose in his hands, they couldn’t face the family about what happened. So they decided on putting the whole town to sleep…and they went to find Prince George.

Prince George had been kidnapped by Rory, and Rory had told him about Prince Ringo’s non aging sleep. Then Rory laughed hard as he told George about him not leaving until one hundred years passed. After Rory left, the three good fairies (who went to their cottage and found George’s hat in there) came and saved him. After a long escape from Rory’s castle, they rode off to the palace.

But Rory had other plans! He put a large wall of giant thorns all around the palace so he couldn’t save Prince Ringo. But…after George cut through the thorns, Rory became even angrier…he transformed into a dragon and the two began to fight. After a long fight, John became fed up with it…so he upgraded George’s sword with his magic…then Prince George threw his sword at Rory and it pierced his heart.

As Rory’s dragon form disappeared, he ran to the tower where Prince Ringo was at. He smiled as he saw Prince Ringo…but he was relieved when it was Ritchie…the man he met in the forest. Prince George walked up to Prince Ringo, and kissed his oh-so cold lips and felt a smile coming on Prince Ringo’s lips. Prince Ringo kissed him back and yawned. Prince George laughed and hugged the heir.

They quickly went into the ballroom, tears came into the heirs’ eyes as he saw his mother, Queen Elsie and ran to her. He gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek. Queen Elsie smiled as Prince George took Prince Ringo’s hand and they began to dance…

Then they lived happily forever after…


End file.
